PSD
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: "¿Qué harías si pudieras cambiar un instante la historia? ¿Qué cambiarías? ¿Qué podría ser?" Comentarios por favor.
1. PROLOGO

Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Únicamente la idea random de esta historia. 

* * *

**PDS**

* * *

Prologo:

 _«"María era mi sol... Yo giraba alrededor de ella... Tú Jan eres como un hoyo negro, todos las estrellas están a su alrededor, es vida. Es..."_

Esa sencilla frase cambio muchas cosas para Janet. Se había dado una oportunidad más con Hank Pym pero esto era demasiado. Ella lo entendía de verdad, el significado de María en la vida de Hank y el suyo propio pero, pese a saber que él la amaba, no podía evitar sentirse pequeña.

Diminuta y demasiado alejada de todo.

 _"Yo no quiero ser una galaxia o un hoyo negro, no quiero ser tu sol porque ya tienes uno. Lo que yo quiero es tomar tu mano y estar a tu lado."_

Pensó para sí misma. No hablaron del tema porque seguramente Hank lo olvidó - estaba demasiado ebrio- y Jan quería pensar en otras cosas.

Esa noche con esas palabras y cuando él se durmió, ella no podía dejar de llorar. Nunca podría competir o igualarse al primer amor de su marido. _»_

Abrió los ojos con renuencia, frente a sí seguía la pelea pero ella no podía observar más; después de la muerte de Alex frente a sus ojos sus esperanzas de recuperar a Katie se habían marchitado. Por eso cuando de pronto algo cayó del cielo y detuvo la pelea, poco le interesaba. Había perdido lo más importante de su vida.

—Un hoyo negro…

Esas palabras fueron un clic en la mente de la avispa.

"Eres un hoyo negro, el centro del universo, el que da la vida."

Que falsas sentía esas palabras en ese instante.

Una explosión lo envolvió todo. Muerte en algunos lados, muerte en otros y ella sintiéndose tan cansada. En ese momento todo se detuvo, todos los sobrevivientes se buscaron, aun siendo de distintos mundos. Podía observar el rostro de los presentes todos conocidos y al mismo tiempo desconocidos.

Y ella del tamaño de la avispa en el suelo, sin ser notada.

Ojos azules, ojos claros; no les mismo matiz pero si sinceros. No era su esposo, no era su Alexander. Tampoco eran su Steven o Hank… estaba tan perdida como en el planeta X pero esta vez aun peor. Se sentía sin esperanzas.

—Mentiroso…

Susurro para sí misma y voló hacia un lugar aislado. Era tan pequeña como aquel día, y quería llorar tanto como entonces; pero sus lágrimas estaban secas. Y su esperanza muerta.

"¿Qué harías si pudieras cambiar un instante la historia?

¿Qué cambiarías?

¿Qué podría ser?"

Cerro los ojos e inocentemente pensó en el evento que cambio la vida de ambos, de Hank y suya… o de Hank. El momento por el cual se volvió vengador, por el cual se le ocurrió la idea del equipo. Ellos fueron los causantes de la existencia de los vengadores como los conocían. Y sí ellos no existieran Y si al menos dos o tres vidas fueran felices…

"Sí lo hicieras, esto y ahora ya no existiría"

¿Y qué importaba?

"Age of Ultron"

Sí, ese evento había iniciado todo. El que volvieran una y otra vez para acabar con Ultron; creación de Henry Pym. Pero no, la solución no era matarlo, la solución no era acabar con los héroes, la solución era sin duda hacerlos un poco más feliz.

"Cuando termine no tendrás a donde ir"

¡Y qué importaba! Ella ya no tenía cabida en ese lugar, en los vengadores. ¿Su vida alguna vez tuvo un sentido?

"un hoyo negro"

Sí un hoyo negó daba vida, entonces Janet se convertiría en el hoyo negro que formara un equilibrio de nuevo. Aunque ella ya no existiera, aunque la avispa fuera otra persona.

Comenzando con ese evento determinante.

La muerte de María Trovaya.

* * *

Este fic se me ocurrió a partir de un juego de rol. Ya tiene un final definido, pero podría ser cambiado. No lo sabemos. Esta dedicado a legendary, espero que te guste cielo.

¿Algún comentario?


	2. Primera Parte

**Sí la historia no fuera así "¿Me hubieras amado?"**

* * *

 **Primera parte: En un lugar desconocido pero que recuerdo.**

* * *

Cuando despertó se descubrió en Central Park, con sorpresa Janet pensó que aquello quizás se trataba de un sueño. No había visto Central Park tan hermoso desde el día que regreso del micro verso. Pero ahí estaba, frondoso y tan lleno de… gente pasada de moda.

—Janet ten cuidado…

Un escalofrió calo en lo más profundo de su ser. Aquella voz madura y jovial, aquella voz cálida y especial, aquella voz con la que creció día a día.

—Sí papí…

Y los observo. Frente a sus ojos podía verse a Vernon Van Dyne con el cabello más oscuro y sin bigote alguno, vestido con su típico traje gris, y camisa azul cielo. Hacia tantos años que no recordaba esos colores en su padre y frente a él una joven de no más de quince años. Era una completa sorpresa aquello. No podía ser posible de verdad que no.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, con aquel vestido de señorita denotando su pequeña cintura y sus curvas de mujer apenas señaladas gracias a los pliegues del mismo, un sombrero veraniego adornando sus cabellos que por ese entonces no eran tan cortos y le llegaban a la espalda.

¿Cómo demonios se encontraba ahí? Y más aún ¿Por qué?

Estaba tan asustada que salió volando de ahí hacia la mansión Avenger. Pero no existía. No sabía a donde ir o que hacer, sólo voló hasta que no pudo más y sus alas comenzaron a doler. Aún estaba bastante herida por lo que termino en algún jardín extraño de los suburbios, volvió a su tamaño normal.

Estaba loca, en definitiva estaba loca.

* * *

 **Segunda parte: buscando el camino correcto.**

* * *

No supo en que instante se quedó inconsciente. Sólo que cuando comenzó a despertar se escuchaba una tetera repiqueteando, y sus heridas ya no dolían tanto.

— Já. ¡Sabía que se equivocaba!— escucho una voz masculina murmurar, por fin abrió los ojos para observar el techo que estaba algo sucio y viejo. — Con esto mañana no podrán decirme que no…

—mmh… — se quejó un poco al tratar de incorporarse. Si quiera se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de sus heridas. Por fin después de unos segundos se sentó en lo que parecía una cama.

—…Y entonces finalmente me dará la plaza que merezco, porque sin duda yo… ¿e-eh? ¡Ya despertó! Espere no debería hacer eso, no, primero el café…— Cuando se fijó en la persona que le hablo de aquella forma, casi cae en la desesperación de nuevo. Su pulso trato de regularse pero era imposible que eso sucediera ¿O no? —Aquí tiene…—había una taza frente a ella, Janet la tomo en sus brazos aun adoloridos. — ¿Cómo se siente? —volvió a sentir escalofríos de escucharle. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan bellamente azules y todo en él era tan distinto.

—Y…yo…

— ¡Disculpe! Supongo que debo presentarme primero. Soy el Dr. Henry Pym.—Extendió su mano hacia ella, Janet sostuvo la taza con la zurda y tomo la mano ajena, por un instante observo que los ojos de Hank se abrían un poco más, pese a que la soltó de inmediato. Este Hank no era el que conocía, era una versión más joven del mismo. No podía tener más de 21 años. ¡Y entonces reacciono! Ella no podía darle su identidad, ni mucho menos… pero… pero quizás…

—Sophia Van Dyke —susurro al final desviando la mirada. ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué no simplemente decía la verdad? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Y más aún ¿Por qué tuvo que encontrarse con Hank?

— Wooo un placer señorita Van Dyke… no es un apellido muy común ¿cierto? — dijo con nerviosismo palpable el rubio, Janet solo esbozo una risita y volvió a desviar la mirada, escucho como él se aclaró la garganta y volvió en sí. —Perdone… no soy muy sociable, pero tampoco crea que era por falta de respeto.

Era cierto. Ella era ahora mucho mayor que él. Valla cosas de la vida.

—Lamento importunar su hogar Dr. Pym… Un título loable para alguien tan joven. — Sonrió para él con sinceridad antes de soltar un profundo suspiro — Le agradezco su ayuda pero debería irme.

—Usted… es… —negó con la cabeza sonrojado hasta la orejas—Nada… ¿Necesita que llame a alguien? — aquellos ojos le vieron con preocupación y un pinchazo se sintió en su corazón.

— Le agradezco mucho pero… no es factible, mis… conocidos están muy lejos ahora mismo… — fue lo que atino a responder con una leve sonrisa, pese a que su mirada era triste. Soltó un suspiro y entonces fue cuando noto que aún tenía su traje heroico.

— Yo hmn… estuve viendo su… casco… la verdad es que es una idea muy interesante y extrañamente es como si lo hubiera soñado. — observo como Pym desviaba la mirada y comenzaba a hacer aquel tic que demostraba cuando se ponía nervioso.

— No es bueno saber demasiado, no cuando la vida de miles depende de una cierta información que puede cambiarlo todo… eso es lo que habla Richards en su tesis ¿No es así?

Observo como la mirada de Hank brillaba al enfrentarse a la de sí misma, si calculaba mentalmente Reed había sacado había sacado aquella tesis hacia no mucho. Y el rostro de Pym lo confirmaba.

— ¡Si! Disculpe es que no conozco mucha gente que coincida con las ideas del genio de Baxter…

Janet no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante las palabras ajenas. Jamás se imaginaria ver ese entusiasmo de Hank por Reed.

— Entiendo… debo irme… muchas gracias por la ayuda Dr. Pym.

Se incorporó ahogando un gritito interno por el dolor. Para poder marcharse; no podía simplemente cambiar tanto las cosas. Al menos su traje difería mucho de la versión que hiciera Hank; así que por ese lado no habría gran problema. Llego hasta la puerta y tomo de la mesa el dichoso casco. Aun había sangre en él.

— ¿Esta segura que no necesita que llame a nadie señorita Van Dyke?

— Lo estoy Dr Pym… Gracias por todo… — noto como este le seguía con la vista al salir d su casa, por lo que camino lo antes posible a un lugar donde ocultarse y usando las partículas Pym redujo su tamaño para poder esconderse en algún lugar.

Esto definitivamente era muy peligroso, y más aún. No sabía que causaría el estar ahí.

* * *

Gracias a aquellas personas que tomaron en cuenta esta pequeña historia.


End file.
